leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cianwood City
|mapdesc=A beachside city that has benefitted greatly from the sea. |gym=Cianwood Gym |gymno=5 |leader=Chuck |leadervs=VSChuck.png |badge=Storm |gymtype=Fighting |colordark=009090 |colormed=00a7a7 |colorlight=00C0C0 |generation=2 }} Cianwood City (Japanese: タンバシティ Tanba City) is located on the far western edge of Johto, apparently on a totally different landmass than the rest of the region. Due to Cianwood City being at a dead end location in the Johto region, it was not a popular destination. However, in Generation IV it became a notable destination due to the addition of the located to the west of the city. Tales of and the s it creates circulate among the sailors that stop in this port town. Slogan Generation II A Port Surrounded by Rough Seas! (Japanese: あらなみに　かこまれた　うみのまち A sea town surrounded by rough seas.) Generation IV A Port of Crashing Waves (Japanese: あらなみに　よせる　うみのまち A sea town of crashing waves.) Places of interest Kirk's house Kirk (Japanese: セイジ Seiji), known as Mania (Japanese: マニア Mania) in Generation II, is a who lives in the house directly south from the Gym. Before the player meets him, he is bullied by into giving up his rare Pokémon— . To prevent Silver from coming back to steal any more Pokémon, Kirk wants to give the player his , nicknamed Shuckie (Japanese: ネッシー Nessie), for safekeeping. This Shuckle has Kirk's Trainer ID number and will act like an in . He will later ask for Shuckie back. If the agrees, he will let him/her keep it if it has high friendship; otherwise he will take it back. However, he will accuse the player of stealing if Shuckie is not returned. Photo Studio/ 's house In the Generation II games, the Photo Studio (Japanese: タンバしゃしんオヤジ Tanba's photographer) is where pictures of Pokémon can be taken. This is meant to work with the Game Boy Printer peripheral. The can print out their Pokédex or the stats of one specific Pokémon. Mail can also be printed. In , this is the house of , the Photographer (Japanese: しゃしんオヤジのいえ photographer's house). He has a camera set up outside so the player can take a picture with their party for their Photo Album, which can be seen on the PC. One of Cameron's relatives resides inside the house. ;Generation II ;Generation IV Cianwood City Pharmacy Cianwood City Pharmacy (Japanese: タンバくすりや Tanba Pharmacy) is a small pharmacy that is over 500 years old. The Cianwood City Pharmacy sells remedies exclusive to the town. Jasmine will ask the to fetch her Ampharos some medicine from there. After giving Jasmine the medicine, players can return to the Pharmacy to find that s and s are in stock. If the player goes to Cianwood City before speaking with Jasmine at the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City, Potions and Full Heals will be in stock and the SecretPotion will be unavailable. | }} | }} |}} Area north of the city In the very north of the city, there is a small area with a ledge where will be at a certain point in , . Eusine will appear after it runs away, and will battle the in an effort to prove himself to Suicune. Poké Seer In the very north of the city, there is a small house called the Poké Seer (Japanese: おみとおし seer) with an elderly woman who, in , can tell where and when a Pokémon in the 's party has been caught. She will also comment about how much Pokémon's level has grown from when it was caught. Unlike in the Generation III and later games, the player is unable to find out where they caught their Pokémon by looking at their Pokémon's status; hence, the Poké Seer is the only way the player can tell where they caught their Pokémon. If a Pokémon traded from another game or an in-game traded Pokémon is shown to her, she will not be able to identify any details about it. Cianwood Gym The Cianwood Gym is the official Gym of Cianwood City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Chuck, whom the will see either lifting a boulder in Generation II or meditating under a in . Trainers who defeat him receive the . Obtaining this Badge is usually the only reason that people travel to Cianwood City. Outside the Gym is Chuck's wife, who will give the player after defeating Chuck. The Gym guide for the Cianwood Gym is inside the local Pokémon Center rather than the Gym itself. This is played for humor, with the guide claiming that he is afraid of the Gym's tough Trainers. Entrance to Cliff Edge Gate In , to the west of Cianwood City is an entrance to Cliff Edge Gate, a small cave located between the city and , which leads to the . The entrance is initially blocked but the will be able to go through once Jasmine's Amphy is healed in Olivine City. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , Cianwood City's population is 19. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Cianwood City has a population of 27. This makes it an average-sized city. It has little immigration, because of its remote position in Johto. Cianwood City is strongly related to Olivine City, as the only route to Cianwood is via Olivine. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, a was added to the west of Cianwood City, meaning that those heading for the Safari Zone would have to pass through Cianwood City. Items ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} ) (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} the player can receive from Mania|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Trainers Generation II |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr C Eusine.png |prize= 2500 |class=Mysticalman |classlink=Mystery Man (Trainer class) |name= |game=C |location=Cianwood City |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Eusine.png |prize= 3240 |class=Mystery Man |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cianwood City |pokemon=3}} | | | In the anime Cianwood City appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man!, where , , and Janina traveled there to get medicine for Jasmine's sick Ampharos. While Janina immediately headed back to Olivine City along with the medicine, Ash and his friends stayed behind for Ash's Gym at the local Gym. They soon met the Gym Leader, Chuck, who agreed to have a Gym battle with Ash. The battle ended in Ash's victory, earning him the . After receiving word from Janina that the medicine had been successfully delivered to Jasmine, Ash and his friends headed off to the Whirl Islands. Darren, a who participated in the Silver Conference, is from Cianwood City. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cianwood City appeared in Scrappy Skarmory, where Chuck was seen waiting for the visit of his old rival Walker. When Walker was running late, Chuck saw evidence that he had been attacked on his way to Cianwood. However, Walker was next seen to be unhurt, and joined Chuck in an impromptu battle against his attacker: . They were ultimately unable to defeat and the Legendary Pokémon, which then fled. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga and traveled to Cianwood City in The Secret Of The Fighting Type Pokémon in order to get the medicine for Jasmine's Ampharos. They encountered the local Gym Leader, Chuck, who agreed to give them the last pack of the medicine if Gold served as a temporary Gym Leader while he recovered from the injuries he had just received in an accident. After Gold had successfully defeated in a Gym battle, Chuck gave him the medicine, which he and Chris sent to Olivine City. In Farewell To Pikachu?!, Eusine arrived to take away Gold's Pikachu, which he had sent back in time with Bill's Time Capsule. Gold refused to hand Pikachu to him, and the two had a battle to determine who would get to keep it, with Gold eventually winning. After this, however, Black unsealed the monstrous Black Tyranitar in an attempt to catch it, causing it to go on a rampage. It took the combined efforts of the citizens of Olivine and Cianwood City, as well as Gold and Black, to stop the monster's rampage and reseal it. Trivia * Cianwood City is the only city in the entire Pokémon franchise that takes place on land modeled after . * Cianwood was the first Gym where the player received an official League Badge, due to Saffron City's Fighting Dojo losing its official status before the events of Generations I and . * have a reference to Cianwood City. When meeting up with Cynthia after earning the and s, she will give the player a SecretPotion. The SecretPotion's description mentions that it was dispensed by the pharmacy in Cianwood City. Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Cities de:Anemonia City es:Ciudad Orquídea fr:Irisia it:Fiorlisopoli ja:タンバシティ zh:湛蓝市